


Tied up in knots at the Bokairo Inn

by bravevesperian



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M, catboys in love, you know just my usual brand only full of love for friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:01:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22069687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bravevesperian/pseuds/bravevesperian
Summary: For one Dark Knight and his traveling companion... it's all been a long time coming.
Relationships: Warrior of Light/Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	Tied up in knots at the Bokairo Inn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nihohoho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nihohoho/gifts).



The only thing that ever stayed the same was that everything seemed to change. That was something that guided the hands of a weary adventurer as he made his way through bustling streets to the inn. Solu'ra plied the crowds with a practiced sort of grace-- and with the quiet confidence of a man on his way home. The chatter on the streets of Kugane could not have stopped him any more than the fact that this was not by any technicality 'home' at all.

Only that-- well. He supposed that old saying was true: Home was where the heart was, and  _ his heart _ was up a set of stone stairs, through a room with lacquered furniture and extravagantly dyed cloth embellishments in the Bokairo Inn. It was a relief to say that-- to feel that without any restraints.

Restraints, his mind lingered upon. A funny thing, really. What a crass plan he'd developed-- was he a terrible person? Well. That remained to be seen.

Y'lhin was where he'd left him, thankfully. Regardless of how much he trusted the man, there was always a vague fear in the back of his mind. What if this time was the time he turned away just long enough to be too late? For those chosen by Hydaelyn, there was no such thing as too much caution. He took a deep breath and wiggled loose from his shoes before crossing the room and passing his hand into the Seeker's pale locks.

The gentle motion got him a soft chirp of a response as he looked up from his books and the parchment he'd been scribbling notes on.

"Ah-- returned from the markets?" It was almost as if he hadn't noticed him come in. The thought brought a chuckle to Solu'ra's lips.

"Aye. And I seem to have fared better than you, if the ink-stains upon your fingers are anything to judge by."

Solu'ra reached out and gently took Y'lhin's hand from where it rested upon the parchment, lifting it as if to examine the flecks staining his flesh. He let out a nervous burst of laughter-- _ like bells _ \-- that made Solu'ra's chest feel tight.

There were moments even now when it struck him suddenly: _ I could have lost him. I could have lost everything. _

He sank down next to Y'lhin with a heavy sigh, suddenly seeming less coy and savvy-- and much more weary. In an effort to work toward erasing those barriers, the walls they had built up and then brought crashing down, he reached out and pulled Y'lhin into him, burying his face in his hair.

"Huh-- w-what's this about?" He asked, trying not to squeak.

There was no resistance, however, and he all but melted into the embrace, nestling his face against Solu'ra's shoulder. Finally after the silence spoke its volumes, Y'lhin spoke again-- more collected this time.

"I'm here."

Rather than try to cobble together any paltry excuse for romance or poetry, Solu'ra leaned back and gently curled his fingers beneath the other man's chin, nudging him to lift his face. Their eyes met in the tremulous silence of a few precious moments before he brought their lips together in a warm kiss. It was slow and lingering, speaking of all that had gone unspoken for so very long. So much lost time to make up for.

Nerves and uncertainty seemed far away, lost in the past that they had so recently clawed their way out of-- hand in hand.  _ Together _ .

Y'lhin let out a small sound of surprise as the quill and parchment scattered, pushed aside by the sudden shift in Solu'ra's weight over him. He thought for a moment, grateful that he'd already capped the inkwell as he was sure he heard it roll away-- and reached up to bury his hands in his shaggy two-toned hair.

What was there to hold back? What was stopping them from forgetting inhibitions and simply giving in to their passions? Well-- nothing, now, if the way that Solu'ra's tail had bristled and his voice had lowered said anything.

"Do you trust me?"

"And what kind of question is that? Of all things to ask now--" Y'lhin answered, playful but scolding.

"I shall take that as a yes." He smirked, lips pressed to the corner of Y'lhin's mouth as he reached beside him and into the bag he'd dropped at the side of the bed.

From within, he withdrew one of his purchases from the markets-- a length of curious rope. It was too silken to be used for anything industrial or rough. It seemed to have been woven for an entirely different purpose. Mismatched eyes roved over Y'lhin's form beneath him, and he gently took both of his hands-- raising them up above his head.

Y'lhin's eyes went wide and he nearly pulled away purely out of instinct, but remained bound by his promise of trust. Of course he trusted him. He would prove it. Solu'ra wound the crimson rope around Y'lhin's wrists with a smile that was nearly too wide to be taken seriously on his face. There was something giddy and wild about it, and it set the other Miqo'te's heart to pounding.

With the cord bound into an ostentatious bow, nothing so fancy as those who considered a certain kind of knot-tying an art, he shifted to run his hands down Y'lhin's chest through his shirt. Only after having taken in the sight of him did he begin to pop the buttons open gently, unfastening them one by one.

"S-Solu'ra--" He let the name fall from his lips without thinking, without a thought to connect it to.

"Worry not. This time, let me do the work. Allow  _ me  _ to look after  _ you _ ." He mused in response.

On one hand it didn't feel right. Y'lhin felt unworthy; had idolized Solu'ra for so long that he still wasn't sure if it was fair to think of them as equals walking the same path together.

"But I--" He started, lips pushed into a pout.

"No more fussing, dearheart." The phrase made Y'lhin's self-deprecating protests catch and die in his throat, expression melting into something entirely star-struck.

Solu’ra had always wanted to take care of him, now more so than perhaps even before. Perhaps a little training in letting go was exactly what Y'lhin needed. Any insecurities he might have held to he cast away that he might do this and do it right.

"No more fussing?" Y'lhin echoed incredulously-- as though to ask ' _ And how should I accomplish such a thing? _ '

Solu'ra's solemn expression split into another grin and then into something much more gentle. Without verbalizing a response, he leaned in and captured the other man's lips again, far less hesitant now. There was a hunger there, rising to the surface as he grew more emboldened.

Y'lhin made a soft noise against his lips that was muffled by the kiss and Solu'ra all but devoured it. How precious he was when he began to let go. He would have more of that he decided, and slid his hand down the Seeker's bare chest to feel beneath the open fabric of his shirt. The warmth of his skin, the very sensation of his heartbeat ignited something within him that he could not name.

No use thinking on it now. Thinking was quite out of the question, really.

Solu'ra's tail thrashed as he settled against Y'lhin, a shudder passing through him as he slid his fingers down to the waistband of his pants.

Was he really going to do this? Were all of those little touch-and-go moments finally going to come to a head? Solu'ra lingered in indecision for a moment, and then his vision cleared as he met Y'lhin's eyes. His lips parted softly as his hips hitched upwards, needy-- full of desire. A single word shattered the last of his uncertainty.

" _ Please _ ...?"

Something dark, something feral and instinctual clicked into place and a sound not unlike a growl left him. Y'lhin's brow shot up-- a bit surprised and not at all unaroused. When he was sure that the Seeker's fidgeting hands would not be a problem (by snagging the cording on a protruding decorative knob on the headboard to keep his hands above his head) Solu'ra straddled one thigh and pitched forward, his mouth finding the long column of his pale throat.

The first sound was like a bullet; a soft mewl that made Y'lhin look desperately embarrassed; as though he'd like to cover his mouth only he couldn't. Solu'ra bit down on Y'lhin's pulse, sucking a dark bruise onto the skin there. He was immediately pleased with himself and even more pleased at the sensation of the more and more obvious erection pressing against his thigh.

"I can't wait to feel you," He breathed-- it was bold to say something like that aloud, but felt relieving as well. He grinned against Y'lhin's throat and kissed down, down his chest, his stomach-- to the slight and angular bones of his hips.

Finally, he returned his attention to the waistband and unfastened the closures on his pants before peeling all layers of fabric away in one sweep. He could go slow, sure, but Solu'ra had his limits and he was getting impatient. He had wanted this, whether in the forefront of his mind or roiling beneath the surface-- for far too long. It was enough to push him to act.

Now, with him bare from the waist down, with only the seemingly inconsequential shroud of his linen shirt parted over his upper body Y'lhin cut a figure far more erotic than Solu'ra had dared to let himself imagine-- and he immediately felt as if he was being unfair to his partner.

With a few practiced movements of his hands, he unbuttoned his own shirt and slipped out of it, then unfastened the laces of his soft brushed-leather pants before he reached between them to curl his fingers around the base of his cock.

"You're blushing down here almost as much as your cheeks," The teasing was gentle, but Y'lhin clicked his tongue, flushing darker.

" _ Must _ you keep saying things like-- _ Ah _ \--!" The flustered snipe was cut off by a moan, low and sweet and undeniable.

A shiver ran down Solu'ra's spine as he leaned down, still grinning like a loon-- and dragged the flat of his tongue over the tip of Y'lhin's blushing need.

" _ Gods--! _ " A perfect reaction; oh how he squirmed.

Solu'ra peered up from beneath the curtain of his two-toned hair, watching as Y'lhin bit down on his lip. His hips jerked as he closed his lips around him, awash in thoughts of the years that had gone by, too afraid or too focused on the mission to admit the truth. It was worth it for this, to see him fall apart at his beck and call. 

Letting his tongue do the work, Solu'ra's hands wandered Y'lhin's thighs, and he lost himself in the sounds of his beloved's voice.

"I-- I'll lose my mind, you c-can't keep--  _ S-solu'ra _ \--" It came out strangled and desperate and oh so sweet.

Solu'ra obeyed, mismatched gaze fixed on the Seeker's heaving chest as he pulled away, licking his lips.

"Breathe, my love." He purred, tail swaying behind him as he shifted again. Solu'ra lifted himself up onto his knees to squirm out of his pants and then reached for his bag again. It was a bit embarrassing to admit in a sense that he'd been planning for this, or at least hoping for the correct moment to present itself.

He was a bit afraid to go too far too fast, in the way that he had been a bit afraid of himself ever since taking up that greatsword. No-- he needed to trust himself, now more than ever.

A little bottle of oil, fragrant and sweet, he produced from the bag and unstoppered it. He watched as his lover trembled at the cool sensation of oil dripping between his legs, smirking at the sensation of Y'lhin's tail tapping against his leg-- and then buried his hips between his thighs.

He gripped first at Y'lhin's thighs, hands landing beneath the crook of his knees-- and pressed against him, breath hot against his cheek. Solu'ra's ears went back, his voice trembling.

"I have longed for this, for you... more than you know. More than I could ever tell you."

Y'lhin looked up at him, pale eyes glassy and hazed with desire. "I. I didn't know. I thought... I thought--"

"That you weren't good enough?" And he pushed himself inside, slow and agonizing. The tightness drew another growl from him, and Y'lhin let out a keening cry, tensing and squirming against the sensation.

"After everything... I'd have given anything.  _ Everything _ . Just for you. All of it was for  _ you _ , Lhin," Solu'ra babbled as he leaned forward, knowing he was likely straining the poor things limits of flexibility. All the same he paused to drop his forehead gently against Y'lhin's, the gesture gentle and intimate as he began to move his hips to set a steady rhythm.

A tangle of cries left Lhin as Solu'ra rolled his hips, burying himself into his body over and over. From beneath heavily hooded lashes, he watched his lover squirm beneath him, lips parted in beatific ecstasy-- and never had he thought before that he liked the look of those statues of Ishgardian saints somehow reflected here, something altogether holy and unholy.

To have come to this point; to give him all of him, was a greater journey than he had realized.

"Lhin," His voice came out soft and trembling. "Lhin--" the name peppered against his lips like falling stars.

"I'm-- I-- I'm here. I. Gods, you feel so good,  _ I can't think _ ," And he supposed that was a good thing; the intent he'd had from the start. No more of the tension that had grown to a fever pitch trying to separate them.

"Good," It was a barely intelligible thing, all reason lost to the simple act of motion, to the slick pleasure winding tighter and tighter inside of himself.

Solu'ra tightened his grip and shuddered, a sheen of sweat on his skin causing his hair to cling to his face. He bit down on his bottom lip, the erotic sight of the usually reserved man beneath him bucking his hips in wild abandon nearly too much to handle.

" _ Please _ ," The soft word drew his attention back to Y'lhin's face.

"Please...?" He had an idea what he wanted-- but he wanted to hear it.

A string of curses left him and he turned away, grimacing as he leaned in. It was hard to hold back but he wanted to hear this.

"T-Touch me." It was the most he could stand to say, cheeks darkening as he turned his head to hide his face against his arm.

"For you,  _ anything _ ," He breathed in response.

Solu'ra's hand slipped between Y'lhin's thighs to stroke him, the way he trembled in response sending jolts of pleasure up his spine.

"Does it feel good?"

"Of  _ course  _ it f-feels good--!" Solu'ra nearly burst into giddy laughter entirely unbecoming of the moment at the way Lhin's voice wavered and cracked. Something so sweet and pure in a moment like the one they were experiencing might've seemed odd-- but there was no reason to act as though there was not an outpouring of innocent love, even in this. They were made of their contradictions in daily life: why not in their love making as well?

And that love washed over him, crashing like a wave-- or perhaps that was the inevitable release he felt building to a breaking point. Solu'ra pitched forward to bury his face against Y'lhin's throat, biting and kissing his way to the juncture with his shoulder. It was the only way he could muffle the groans and sighs leaving him as he rolled his hips.

Finally, he reached up and pulled loose the knot binding his partner's hands and let out a moan at the immediate sensation of him clinging to his shoulders so tightly that his nails bit in.

"Gods I'm gonna-- I'm-- I'm so--" Y'lhin's useless babbling was momentarily silenced by Solu'ra's lips on his.

"I know," He muttered, voice little more than a low growl. "Let go for me. No more holding back."

The words resulted in a whimper-- Y'lhin's voice rising, rising-- and then he felt him tense, a keening cry muffled into his shoulder as his body trembled around him. His nails were going to leave welts, he was sure but that was a price he was more than willing to pay.

With a few more thrusts that were perhaps a bit rougher than he'd intended, Solu'ra followed suit, his teeth sunk into Y'lhin's shoulder to mark him. He felt the warmth spreading between them, sure that Y’lhin would be embarrassed by the sticky mess-- but secretly revelling in it. The evidence of their dark communion-- no, no, that was a terrible way to think of it. He blinked and nearly laughed to himself. Well, it was impossible for a Dark Knight not to think things like that from time to time wasn’t it? 

In a moment that seemed to stretch on forever they tried to catch their breaths. Despite the sweaty sticky mess they'd become, Solu'ra rested his forehead against Y'lhin's, mismatched eyes heavily lidded as he stared unfocused into his pale gaze.

"I understand now," Y'lhin said suddenly though his voice was rather hoarse from overuse.

"Understand...?" Solu'ra tilted his head just slightly.

"You. You didn't have to. To go to such lengths to show me how you feel. I think I understand," He was talking himself in circles, trying to hide his embarrassment.

A low chuckle left him as Solu'ra finally curled onto his side and-- perhaps to both of their surprise-- rested his head on Y'lhin's chest, curling around him. Y'lhin wrapped his arm around him without hesitation, relishing the sensation of being able to hold him close.

"Lhin. You're thinking too hard. I merely-- I merely wanted to. Longed to. For. A while."

"A while."

A moment of silence somehow stretched on-- and then suddenly broke as both men began to laugh.

"A while," Y'lhin said again. "I suppose it is... good to know."

"Aye, I for one am glad that you know, now all’s said and done."

"Glad indeed."

Lhin smiled, trying in vain to fight the wave of tender sleepiness that had come over him as he hid his face against the top of Solu'ra's head. It seemed he was already succumbing to that instinct, and so he began to let himself drift off-- only hoping that he would wake to find it was not all just another dream.


End file.
